dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Juggernaut (3.5e Class)
Thanks to ElfsMaster who suggested ideas to improve the class over on the discussion page. Battle Juggernaut Battle Juggernauts are the ultimate when it comes to mixing skill, prowess, and power on the battlefield. Battle Juggernauts are trained to make the best use of their armor and shield which are sometimes vexingly bulky to other warriors. Battle Juggernauts have a high threshold for pain and are trained to take the best aspects from other fighting styles and to master them to become the most diverse and dangerous opponent in battle. Making a Battle Juggernaut Abilities: Constitution gives the Battle Juggernaut more staying power in battle by virtue of higher hit points and fuels several of his class abilities such as Sturdy Strike and also deciding how often per day a Battle Juggernaut can use his Rapid Metabolism class feature. Being a combat class, Battle Juggernauts appreciate a high strength score which allows them to deal more damage in battle. Several of the Battle Juggernauts class features depend on his Charisma--a Battle Juggernauts force of personality can make his enemies quake in fear. Characteristics: Battle Juggernauts are trained to be the ultimate warriors. They have taken the best from all fighting styles and combined them to make the perfectly blended fighter. The Battle Juggernaut is quicker than most warriors and able to wear heavier armors while ignoring the speed reduction, He has a high threshold for pain and is able to control his body's metabolism to heal his own wounds, completely fearless he has a disturbing presence that can strike fear into his foes with but a glance. A master of flanking, a Battle Juggernaut is too skilled to be flanked, but when given the opportunity to flank himself, can take better advantage than most of his comrades. A well placed blow from fully trained Battle Juggernaut will sap the strength and very life from an opponent, leaving him severely weakened. Races: Humans make excellent Battle Juggernauts and with their constant wars and feuding, many rise up in times of conflict. Dwarves also make great Battle Juggernauts already being naturally hardy combined with their militaristic bent makes it a very common choice for a Dwarf. Half-Orcs with their natural strength and impressive and already intimidating physiques make natural and sometimes some of the more dangerous Battle Juggernauts. Any race that is physically strong or larger and physically intimidating make ideal and impressive Battle Juggernauts. Alignment: Battle Juggernauts may be of any alignment. Good Battle Juggernauts are often crusading types who seek out and fight evil while protecting the weak and innocent. Lawful Battle Juggernauts may be champions who protect the lands and its people, often in the service of a king where they may be in a larger number of great battles. Chaotic Battle Juggernauts may work as mercenaries or may try and find his battles out on the traveled path. Evil Battle Juggernauts are truly fearsome foes and are intimidating and daunting villains, who take anything they want as it suits them, with little regard for who they hurt...or kill. Starting Gold: 6d4 times 10 gp (125 gp). Starting Age: "Moderate" or "As fighter" Class Features All of the following are class features of the Battle Juggernaut. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Battle Juggernauts are proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and shields (including tower shields). : A Battle Juggernaut gains Weapon Focus as a bonus feat at first level and may take the feat with any weapon which he is proficient. Also, from 1st level forward a Battle Juggernaut's levels also counts as, and stack with, fighter levels for the purpose of qualifying for weapon related feats such as weapon specialization and others. : A Battle Juggernauts land speed is faster than the norm for his race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor and not carrying a heavy load. The Battle Juggernaut may also apply this speed while wearing heavy armor and not carrying a heavy load after receiving the Armor Mastery (heavy) ability at 9th level. Apply this bonus before modifying the Battle Juggernauts speed because of any load carried or armor worn. For example, a human Battle Juggernaut has a speed of 40 rather than 30 feet, when wearing light or no armor. When wearing medium armor or carrying a medium load, his speed drops to 30 feet. After receiving the Armor Mastery (medium) ability at 4th level, his speed would only drop back down to 30 feet for carrying a medium load, but would otherwise remain 40 feet in the medium armor. A Halfling Battle Juggernaut has a speed of 30 feet rather than 20 feet in light or no armor. When wearing medium armor or carrying a medium load his speed drops to 20 feet. After receiving the Armor Mastery (medium) ability at 4th level, his speed would only drop back down to 20 feet for carrying a medium load, but would otherwise remain 30 feet in the medium armor. : Starting at 2nd level a Battle Juggernaut excels in using his armor and shield to fustrate his enemies attacks. During his action, he may designate a single opponent as the target of this ability. His shield bonus against that foe increases by +1. He moves his shield to deflect an oncoming blow, possibly providing just enough protection to turn a telling swing into a near miss. This shield bonus increases to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 20th. : At 2nd level a Battle Juggernaut gains the ability to react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat footed or is struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a Battle Juggernaut already has Uncanny Dodge from another class (such as a Battle Juggernaut with 2 levels of Barbarian, for example), he automatically gains Improved Uncanny Dodge (see below) instead. : At 3rd level, a Battle Juggernaut becomes able to place his attacks where they deal greater damage. He applies his Constitution bonus (if any) as a bonus on damage rolls (in addition to any Strength bonus he may have) with any weapon with which he is proficient. Targets immune to sneak attacks or critical hits are immune to the Battle Juggernauts Sturdy Strike. A Battle Juggernaut may use this ability while wearing medium or heavy armors and while carrying no more than a medium load. : Beginning at 3rd level, a Battle Juggernaut is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of him gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions while the Battle Juggernaut is conscious, but not while he is unconscious or dead. : (Medium/Heavy) Starting at 4th level a Battle Juggernaut wears his armor like a second skin and ignores the standard speed reduction for wearing any medium armors. Starting at 9th level, he ignores the speed reduction imposed by any heavy armors as well. : At 5th level and higher, a Battle Juggernaut can no longer be flanked; he can react to opponents on opposite sides of him as easily as he can react to a single attacker. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the Battle Juggernaut by flanking him, unless the attacker has 4 more rogue levels than the target has Battle Juggernaut levels. If a character already has Uncanny Dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minumum level a rogue must be to get sneak attack by flanking the character. : At 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter (8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th), a Battle Juggernaut gains a bonus feat which he must choose from the following list, or from any other feat(s) along these lines that is deemed by the DM to be relevant and appropriate to the class: (Players Handbook): Combat Expertise, Improved Disarm, Whirlwind Attack, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Endurance, Diehard, Exotic Weapon Proficiency, Improved Critical, Improved inniative, Improved Shield Bash, Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Bullrush, Improved Sunder, Quick Draw, Weapon Focus, Weapon Specialization, Greater Weapon Focus, Greater Weapon Specialization (Players Handbook II): Armor Specialization, Combat Tactician, Flay, Shield Specialization, Shield Ward, Vexing Flanker, Adaptable Flanker (Complete Warrior): Close Quarters Fighting, Flick of the Wrist, Greater Resiliency, Hold the Line, Improved Toughness, Karmic Strike, Power Critical, Shield Charge, Shield Slam (Complete Adventurer): Brutal Throw, Power Throw, Combat Intuition, Danger Sense, Death Blow, Deft Opportunist, Expert Tactician, Force of Personality, Goad, Leap Attack, Quick Reconnoiter (Expanded Psionics Handbook): Mind Over Body, Rapid Metabolism, Reckless Offense, Sidestep Charge (Races of Stone): Exotic Armor Proficiency, Exotic Shield Proficiency, Heavy Armor Optimization, Greater Heavy Armor Optimization, Knockback : At 6th level, a Battle Juggernaut becomes able to strike fear into his foes by his mere presence. He gains a +4 bonus on Intimidate checks, and can demoralize an opponent (as described in the Intimidate skill description, page 76 of The Players Handbook). : At 6th level, a Battle Juggernaut gains the Stand Still feat as a bonus feat. : At 7th level, a Battle Juggernaut gains the ability to shrug off some amount of injury from most attacks. He gains damage reduction 2/adamantine. At 10th level, and every 3 Battle Juggernaut levels thereafter (13th, 16th, and 19th level), this damage reduction increases by 2 points until he has damage reduction 10/adamantine at 19th level. : A Battle Juggernaut of 8th level or higher who is flanking an opponent gains a +4 bonus on attack rolls instead of the +2 bonus on attacks. (Other characters without this ability that are flanking with the Battle Juggernaut do not gain this increased bonus). : Beginning at 8th level a Battle Juggernaut is in such firm control of his own metabolism that he gains a +2 bonus on fortitude saves against poisons. In addition, a number of times per day equal to his constitution modifier, as a free action he can enter a state that lasts for 2 minutes. While in this state, the Battle Juggernaut gains fast healing 1. At 13th level a Battle Juggernauts control over his metabolism improves. His bonus on fortitude saves against poisons increases to +4 and while in his rapid metabolism state he gains fast healing 2. At 17th level his control improves again granting him a +6 bonus on fortitude saves against poison and while in his rapid metabolism state he gains fast healing 5. : At 9th level, a Battle Juggernaut's Staredown ability unnerves foes in such a manner that any creature affected by the Battle Juggernauts Staredown ability (or any of its later improvements, including Frightful presence) take a -4 penalty on attack rolls while attacking any of the Battle Juggernauts allies that are within 30 feet the Battle Juggernaut. : At 10th level, a Battle Juggernaut has sufficient presence that he can cow multiple foes. Using an Intimidate check the Battle Juggernaut can demoralize all opponents within 30 feet with a single standard action. : At 14th level, even a glance from the hard eyes of a Battle Juggernaut is enough to give his foes pause. The Battle Juggernaut can demoralize foes within 30 feet as a move action, not a standard action. : A Battle Juggernaut of 14th level or higher who scores a critical hit against a creature also deals 2 points of Strength damage to the creature. Creatures immune to critical hits are immune to this effect. With a weapon whos critical multiplier is higher than X2, the Battle Juggernaut also increases the amount of Strength damage done, up to 4 points with a X3 weapon, and 6 points with a X4. : A Battle Juggernaut of 19th level or higher who scores a critical hit against a creature also deals 2 points of constitution damage to the creature. (This damage is in addition to the Strength damage dealt by the Battle Juggernauts weakening critical class feature). Creatures immune to critical hits are immune to this effect. With a weapon whos critical multiplier is higher than X2, the Battle Juggernaut also increases the amount of Constitution damage done, up to 4 points with a X3 weapon, and 6 points with a X4. : At 20th level, a Battle Juggernauts strength, durability and fighting prowess have become legendary. When the Battle Juggernaut draws his weapon, any opponents within 30 feet with less hit dice than the Battle Juggernaut must succeed on a will save (DC 20 + the Battle Juggernauts Charisma modifier) or become panicked for 4d6 rounds if they have 1/4 of the Battle Juggernauts hit dice or less, or frightened for 4d6 rounds if they have 1/2 the Battle Juggernauts hit dice or less, or shaken for 4d6 rounds if they have between 1/2 and up to the same hit dice as the Battle Juggernaut. Creatures with more hit dice than the Battle Juggernaut are not affected. Any foe that successfully resists the effect cannot be affected again by the same Battle Juggernauts frightful presence for 24 hours. Epic Battle Juggernauts Rapid Metabolism: At 21st level and every 4.5 levels thereafter (26th, 30th, 35th, etc) an Epic Battle Juggernaut an additional +1 to their fast healing while in their Rapid Metabolism state. Tough Skinned: The epic Battle Juggernaut's Tough Skinned ability increases by an additional +2 every 3 levels higher than 19th (12/Admantine at 22nd, 14/Adamantine at 25th, and so on). : The epic Battle Juggernaut gains a bonus feat every 3 levels after 20th. : At 27th level the Battle Juggernaut has become a master of instilling fear in others. His bonus on using intimidate checks to demoralize opponents goes from +4 to +10 and the save of his frightful presence ability increases to 25 + the Battle Juggernauts Charisma modifier. Human Battle Juggernaut Starting Package Weapons: Bastard Sword. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 2 + Int modifier. Feat: Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Bastard Sword) Bonus Feats: Weapon Focus (Bastard Sword) from class, and Improved Inniative for Human. Gear: Breastplate. Gold: 6d4 X 10. Campaign Information Playing a Battle Juggernaut Religion: Most Battle Juggernauts will worship Heironeous or Hextor based on their alignment, but its not at all uncommon for Battle Juggernauts to worship any other deity that has the War domain in their portfolio and has a similar alignment to the Battle Juggernauts. Other Classes: Being on the front lines of battle, the Battle Juggernaut always appreciate clerics and healing magics. They also have a respect for the destructive power of arcane magic. They are also smart enough to understand the advantages gained by advanced scouting and tactical information and respect stealthy classes accordingly, even if they feel them to be much weaker in combat. Battle Juggernauts feel fairly neutrally about other warriors but internally feel them all to be inferior in overall skill and ability. Role: Simple and straight forward, a Battle Juggernauts role in the party is to take down tough opponents and to protect the other members of the party to the best of his ability. To assist him in this task, a Battle Juggernaut also has a series of abilities that give morale penalties to his foes. Advancement: If Battle Juggernauts choose to leave the path of a Battle Juggernaut, likely they would do so for another class that further bolstered their combat prowess and battle techniques. For example classes such as Cavalier, Exotic Weapon Master, Kensai, Knight of the Chalice, Knight Protector or similar combat prestige classes. Alternatively a Battle Juggernaut may take some levels in Fighter in order to specialize in a certain weapon or technique. Battle Juggernauts in the World Adventures: Most Battle Juggernauts will adventure for the usual reasons of warriors; that being trying to amass riches and power, or in order to find and defeat powerful opponents to test themselves in battle and just for the thrill of fighting and of battle. All Battle Juggernauts love being in battle and taking on powerful opponents. Notables: Melgathak "Skull Breaker" Govanakmalthaloak, Goliath Battle Juggernaut who, legend has it, once lead an army of just over 1,000 men into battle, against an army of 3,500 strong. When the battle was over, they say he was the only living thing left standing. Organizations: Battle Juggernauts have never met in mass and would not do so without a very strong case that affected them all. Even were such a situation reality, no way is known to find or track down all of the Battle Juggernauts in existence. NPC Reactions: Anyone looking to hire a mercenary, whether to kill someone or just to provide protection, would love the prospect of a Battle Juggernaut. Most commoners would likely be terrified of a typical Battle Juggernaut. Battle Juggernauts are not known for their outgoing personalities or polite demeanors, and when an NPC looks into a Battle Juggernauts eyes, and sees no fear .. he has to wonder: What wont this guy do? Battle Juggernaut Lore Characters with a lore skill or ranks in Knowledge (History) can research Battle Juggernauts to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Battle Juggernauts in the Game Battle Juggernauts perceive themselves to be the the ultimate when it comes to trained combat warriors. Battle Juggernauts are likely to be found as either lone wandering warriors, high priced mercenaries, captain of the guards, leaders of a military squadrons, generals in an army, or even a personal guard of a king who stays with him at all times. Adaptation: in your campaign, there may be in a very large city or capital, an elite squadron of Battle Juggernauts who go on top secret covert missions for the king, or alternatively, maybe a group of Battle Juggernauts in the city guard deal with stronger or more unruly trouble makers. Another idea may be to have a singular Battle Juggernaut be a captive warrior in a Colosseum, acting as a gladiator and a PC may find themselves captive as well, and the Battle Juggernaut could be their first opponent. Sample Encounter: The PC's are in a city, when they are either mistaken for someone else who possibly has wronged the Battle Juggernaut or owes him a large sum of money., Alternatively, the PC's have been falsely accused of ratting on a local Battle Juggernaut to the city guard or a local crime lord who is making life rather difficult for the Battle Juggernaut. Regardless, the PC's get lost and/or are lead to a dead end alley, as they realize its a dead end, they turn around to head back, to find a very disgruntled Battle Juggernaut who has a bone to pick with them. EL 14: Sunstrider Raam Medium Giant (Half-Giant) Hit Dice: 13d12 (156) + (65 con) = (221 hp max or 150 hp average) Initiative: 5 Speed: 40 ft Armor Class: Normal 25 ( Armor +10, Dex +1, Deflection +1, Shield +3), Touch 15, Flat Foot 25 Base Attack / Grapple: +13 / +20 Full Attack: +18/+13/+8 2d8 +3 (str) +4 (wpn spec) 19-20 X3 Space / Reach: 5 ft / 5 ft Special Qualities: Low light vision, FIre Acclimated (+2 on saves against fire spells and effects), Powerful Build, Naturally Psionic, Stomp 1/day Special Abilities: Fast Movement, Shield Block +2, Uncanny Dodge, Sturdy Strike, Aura of Courage, Armor Mastery (Heavy), Improved Uncanny Dodge, Staredown, Tough Skinned 6/Adamantine, Improved Flanking, Rapid Metabolism 2, Distracting Stare, Mass Staredown Saves: Fort 16, Ref 8, Will 7 Skills: Intimidate 15 ranks, Sense motive 1 rank Feats: Exotic Weapon Proficency (Dwarven Waraxe), Weapon Focus (Dwarven Waraxe), Combat Reflexes, Weapon Specialization (Dwarven Waraxe), Improved Inniative, Stand Still, Greater Weapon Focus (Dwarven Waraxe), Improved Critical (Dwarven Waraxe), Greater Weapon Specialization (Dwarven Waraxe), Deft Opportunist* Abilities: Str: 16, Dex 12, Con 20, Int 9, Wis 10, Cha 14 CR: 14 Treasure: +2 full plate, +1 heavy steel shield, ring of protection +1, +2 large Dwarven Waraxe, +1 Longbow, Cloak of resistance +3, 9,500 gp Alignment: Chaotic Neutral * If for use in a gestalt campaign, make the second class Soulknife from the Expanded Psionics Handbook and choose a new feat for where Soulknife would give him greater weapon focus. Alternatively if you don't allow psionics in your campaign, or if psionics just are not a viable option, use Hexblade from the Complete Warrior. * For more powerful for their level groups that are not ghestalt campaigns perhaps consider taking away from his 9,500 gold and giving him a gauntlets of ogre strength for +4 Strength. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class